wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
THURDSAY NIGHT ECW EPISODE 2
Intro Dont Question My Heart plays as Boogeyman shows up Boogeyman: Hello, and welcome to the first non tournament ECW gWo comes out Nash: I hate to tell you, but you have been fired as GM Sting: Yes, you have Boogeyman: Then who is in charge? and I bet JDUDE doesnt aprove of this Eric: Look, just dont fight with us, and we wont hurt you, now step down so the new WCW can make way Boogeyman: Look I dont want to hurt you guys, or do I (Laughs) Boogeyman goes to boogeyslam eric, but then gets picked up into a jackknife powerbomb by Nash Boogeyman gets up, but is caught in a Stings new finishing move prior to joining HWE, the super sting (lifting sleper slam elbow drop) Eric hits a superkick on Boogeyman, Hogan hits a groggy Boogeyman with an axe bomber, then a leg drop Rick wild hits a Wild Rocket then the Dudleys hit a 3 d, and the Flairs lock in a double figure four lock as Kaity Linn and Ezekiel Jackson are stomping on Boogeyman Then the lights go out Tommy Dreamer, RVD, Matt Hardy, Justin Time, Grando Masses, Money mountain, Rapp3r, Mulio, Paul Max, Sam American,and Samoan Syx come out as gWo clears the ring Rapp3r: you know, I am leading a revolt to gWo, and it is called.................. D-Generation X, WE ARE THE NEW DX, and if your not down with that, well you know what you can do Match 1 Boogeyman: as the GM of ECW, I will declare the first ever, BLOODBATH MATH, and in this match, there will be a small container of blood you will have to fill with your opponents blood to win Justin Time walks out with NDX (New D X) gWo comes out and Dave Flair gets in the ring Flair hits multiple eye pokes, followed by a kick to the groi, then a punch to the groin, then a backrake Flair grabs a chair from Nash Flair goes to hit a chair shot, but it gets countered into a facebuster onto the chair and onto the container Blood starts coming off of Flair's face, into a chair, and into a container The container gets full WE HAVE YOUR WINNER JUSTIN TIME Match 2 Mulio and Samoan Syx are in the ring Boogeyman: Since one match must be a title match, I will make it for the tag titles Sting and Bischoff, as well as the rest of gWo except Dave flair comes out Sting hits a shoulder block on Mulio, then another, and another, until Mulio tags in Samoan Syx Syx gets in the ring and tosses Sting around, ending in a superplex. Sting goes to tag in Bischoff, but gets hit with a knee smash into the turnbuckle Syx goes for a pin, but Bischoff comes in the ring and starts beating up on Syx Mulio does a diving splash to Bischoff, then hits an osaka street cutter Syx gets up and throws Sting in the corner Syx tags in Mulio Mulio goes to the ropes, and Syx goes for a suplex Diving Throw Suplex into a double body splash Mulio goes for the pin 1..............2............3......... WE HAVE YOUR WINNERS AND THE NEW TAG CHAMPIONS, SAMOAN SYX AND MULIO Match 3 Boogeyman: I have an idea for the gWo, lets put them in a match here they choose their person and their weapon, and then have someone from DX fight them with their weapon, in A STEEL CELL (cage except has top and no door) gWo picks Ezekiel Jackson with a barbed wire piece of wood NDX picks Rapp3r with a trash can (hiding more items in their) Match starts Rapp3r hits a shoulder block, then a dropkick, then another dropkick Rapp3r grabs his trash can, but gets hit in the face with the barbed wire piece of wood by Jackson Rapp3r is bleeding, Rapper gets thrown into the steel cage and gets his chain belt stuck in the cage Jackson continues to beat him up with the wood Rapp3r then gets free and is brought to the ground by a big boot Jackson goes for a pin 1....2..... kickout Rapp3r gets up and pulls out a match from his trash can and throws it at the barbed wire wood and it catches on fire Jackson then gets a trash can over his head Rapp3r hits a RAP 0N Jackson catches on fire, then gives up Rapp3r then hits a spear on Jackson gWo breaks the cage off, but the ring has a circle of fire where Jacksons body lays Wild comes in the ring with a fire extinguisher, but gets hit with a superkick and the stuff inside spills all over the fire Rapp3r takes a piece of a cage ripped of by gWo and puts it around Wilds chin Wilds hand hits the mat hard because of a crossface gWo decides not to get unvolved until Kaity Linn comes in and gets hit by a spear into unbroken cage Main Event Dudleys are in the ring, and Boogeyman comes out King Grando enters the ring ECW staff brings out a small cage that doesnt even surround the whole ring Boogeyman: Grando and D-von will be locked in this chamber until one is pinned or sbmits Match starts Grando hits a Grandouch as soon as the match starts and D-von submits, but the cage isnt taken away and Grando doesnt stop the hold Bubba Ray tries to help, but gets hit with a boogeyslam into the small cage both Dudleys are knocked out and are still getting beat up then Sam American enters the ring and hits a necklock inverted sleeper hold on Bubba Ray both Dudleys are knocked out and continued to be put in a painful hold NDX decides they are done and let go and leave show goes off air